


Keep Me, Cover Me

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: NCT Kink Fest or Whatevah [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Loud Sex, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Scent Marking, Smut, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: Donghyuck feels so small, so protected, but mostly he feels owned. Right now, he is Johnny’s and nothing more.





	Keep Me, Cover Me

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not clear, this is not ABO, like they're just regular people with a breeding kink LOL title makes no sense, whatever

When Johnny pushes in, Donghyuck’s mind goes completely blank. He can’t help but arch his back, his head falling back, his nails digging into Johnny’s shoulder blades. He feels so full, can feel every inch of Johnny dragging against his walls. He can feel the heat, feel the pressure of Johnny’s body pressing down on his, the older boy’s hips pinning his down to the bed. Donghyuck feels so small, so protected, but mostly he feels  _ owned _ . Right now, he is Johnny’s and nothing more.

Johnny’s head is cradled in the curve of Donghyuck’s neck, his nose brushing up against the hot skin there before he flattens his tongue against it, licking a broad stripe up to the lobe of the boy’s ear, taking it in to nibble on it. Donghyuck squirms under him, locking his legs around Johnny’s waist and letting out a high-pitched whine. Johnny’s nibbling on his ear and rocking his hips, his dick hitting hard and deep and it’s just so much.

He’s so sensitive, reacting to every movement, every touch. Johnny angles his hips slightly to the left and Donghyuck lets out a yelp, clenching his hole at the feeling of the boy pressing right into his spot. Johnny huffs out a moan and licks the shell of Donghyuck’s ear.

“You feel so fucking good, Hyuck,” is what he says, what he groans into Donghyuck’s ear, “you’re taking me so well, baby.” Donghyuck rocks his hips upwards at that, the praise making his stomach clench. He has a million things he wants to say but what comes out is “I’ll take all of you, I want all of you,  _ please _ .” And Johnny  _ growls _ and snaps his hips forward right into Donghyuck’s prostate making the boy  _ wail _ . 

“I’ll give it to you, baby,” Johnny’s voice verges on animalistic, and he leans down to lick at Donghyuck’s neck again, “I’m gonna fill you up, gonna make you my bitch.” Donghyuck lets out a broken sob at that, rocking up again like he can’t stand to be even a centimeter away from Johnny. “Gonna fill you up with my pups, baby, gonna fuck you until you’re bursting with my kids. Never gonna let you leave this bed.” Donghyuck hiccups, his hands moving up to grip Johnny’s hair and press his mouth closer to his skin, tilting his head to bare his neck for the older boy. His body is jumping up the bed from the force of Johnny’s thrusts. Johnny bites into his neck so hard that Donghyuck sees stars and his cock twitches against his stomach, leaking precum. Johnny licks at the spot before kissing down to the boy’s chest, kissing at one of his nipples and again and again. Donghyuck whines, pushing his chest out closer to Johnny’s mouth.

“Can’t wait for you to get pregnant, can’t wait for your little tits to swell up with milk, god you’ll be leaking.” He latches onto Donghyuck’s nipple and  _ sucks _ and that’s it, Donghyuck arches his back high and comes hard, his cum hitting his chin and chest, some smearing on Johnny’s stomach from how close they are. As he comes down, Johnny’s still pounding into him, he’s close, Donghyuck can tell by how erratic his thrusts are. He feels so sensitive but he clenches around Johnny and tugs him down until their chests are pressed together, cum smearing on their skin.

“Fill me up, please  _ please _ , wanna have your pups, wanna be your breeding bitch, wanna be good for you, please give it to me.” And he keeps rambling until Johnny shouts against his skin and comes hard. His cum is so hot and there’s  _ so much _ . Donghyuck moans as Johnny thrusts weakly, riding out his orgasm, pushing his cum in deeper and deeper. After a moment he flops down on top of Donghyuck who’s still trying to catch his breath, nuzzling into his neck and pressing small kisses into the damp skin. He presses his lips softly against the area he bit into earlier. Donghyuck lets out a soft sigh, trailing the tips of his fingers across the plane of Johnny’s naked back. Finally, when he gets the feeling in his limbs back, Johnny pushes up to hover over the smaller boy, pulling out of him with a huff.

“How are you feeling? You okay?” He cups one of Donghyuck’s cheeks as he asks. The boy has a look of pure bliss on his face, his pupils blown, his bangs sticking to the sweat on his forehead. He leans into the warmth of Johnny’s hand, pressing a soft kiss against his palm.

“Feel so good,” is what he says, his words slurring as the exhaustion hits. He looks so sweet like this, blissed out, happy. Johnny can’t help but chuckle, tapping lightly on his cheek when his eyes close.

“Let me clean you up first, sweetheart, then we can sleep, okay?” Donghyuck just hums and lifts his arms up, making grabby hands at Johnny. The older man just laughs, pecking at Donghyuck’s lips a couple times, blindly reaching for the wipes they keep on the nightstand. By the time he grabs one, Donghyuck’s asleep.


End file.
